


Музыкальная премия

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: Противостояние двух групп чуть не заканчивается дракой между солистами на церемонии вручения музыкальной премии. После Энди и Оливер решают встретиться наедине, чтобы без помех выяснить свои отношения.





	Музыкальная премия

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4869183

В холле большого концертного зала, где через четверть часа должно было начаться вручение престижной музыкальной премии с прямой трансляцией и живыми выступлениями, было битком набито народу: журналисты, организаторы, счастливчики-фанаты, охранники и так далее. Здесь было десятка два музыкальных групп, но, казалось, не только журналистам, но и самим музыкантам было глубоко наплевать на самих себя. Все внимание было сосредоточено только на двух группах: Black Veil Brides и Bring Me the Horizon. Журналисты практически не пытались скрыть своих плотоядных ухмылок ожидания, как у людей, которые приходили посмотреть на гладиаторские бои или казнь на гильотине. Эти группы были главными претендентами на победу практически во всех номинациях, включая главную — «Группа года», и все знали о яростной неприязни между этими группами, вернее, между их солистами.

Эта неприязнь возникла еще летом во время Warped Tour. Никто толком не знал из-за чего. Кто-то кому-то не выказал должного уважения, и понеслось… В течение последующих нескольких месяцев эта неприязнь превратилась в полномасштабную войну. Свои очередные синглы и видео группы выпускали практически в один день, с переменным успехом соревнуясь за первые места во всевозможных хит-парадах, лидеры давали в своих интервью весьма презрительные комментарии, с весьма прозрачными намеками на адресатов этих высказываний. Зато редкая обложка любого журнала и редкое музыкальное событие обходились без участия той или иной группы. А все прочие могли рассчитывать на внимание только в редкие и короткие периоды бездействия обеих противоборствующих сторон.

Сейчас же обе группы находились в метрах десяти друг от друга, и Оливер Сайкс и Энди Бирсак громко и одновременно разглагольствовали о своих успехах и ожиданиях — никто не собирался уступать и ждать своей очереди. Журналисты злились, что приходится выбирать, кого им слушать и снимать. Остальные участники групп нервно переминались возле своих разговорчивых фронтменов. Они пытались вклиниться в эти словесные потоки с фразами о том, как они благодарны своим поклонникам и рады, что их музыка важна для многих людей, чтобы несколько разрядить обстановку — но их тоже никто не был расположен замечать. Напряжение нарастало.

Из толпы были заданы вопросы о мнении по поводу основных конкурентов. И сразу стало понятно, что точка невозврата пройдена. Оба музыканта уже не старались подбирать выражения. И вот на одной стороне прозвучало: «этот размалеванный клоун». А на другой: «этот недомерок с татуированной задницей».

Повисла секундная, но абсолютная тишина. Почуяв момент, репортеры и операторы как по команде отпрыгнули в стороны, образовав почти идеальный круг. А Энди и Оливер кинулись друг к другу с весьма недружественными намерениями. Еще мгновение, и самые ожидаемые живые выступления были бы сорваны по причине разбитых носов и выбитых челюстей. Но музыканты Bring Me the Horizon успели повиснуть на руках Сайкса, а участники Black Veil Brides ухватиться за Бирсака как за репку в детской сказке, пытаясь вытянуть, вернее, оттащить его назад. Эта динамичная и живописная картина дополнилась громким звуковым сопровождением из отборного мата, где единственными печатными словами были «мразь, голову оторву» и «иди сюда, ублюдок». Не пытаясь вмешиваться в столь содержательный диалог своих лидеров, остальные музыканты обменивались между собой сходными по стилистике комментариями с общим содержанием «держите своего придурка». Это были весьма уместные замечания, поскольку Оливер и Энди не собирались униматься и продолжали яростно вырываться, каждый стараясь дотянуться до своего смертельного врага.

Журналисты чуть ли не хрюкали от восторга, обращаясь к своим операторам с затасканными киношными фразами «ты это снимаешь?» или «ты все успел снять?». Наконец-то охранники мероприятия сообразили, что они здесь как раз для подобных случаев, и решили вмешаться в происходящее. И соперников, в конце концов, удалось развести по углам.

***

Церемония приближалась к концу без новых эксцессов. Как и ожидалось, другие музыканты получали награды только в тех номинациях, в которых главные герои не были представлены: или по причине отсутствия у них женского вокала, или потому, что в этом году они не записывали саундтреков. Ко времени объявления основной номинации обе группы получили примерно одинаковое и по числу, и по значимости количество коллективных и индивидуальных наград. Энди, в частности, стал обладателем статуэтки с надписью «Hottest Male» и после этого сидел с еще более заносчивым, чем обычно, видом. Наконец, объявление номинации «Группа года». Все музыканты обеих групп демонстрируют хорошо отработанное выражение некоторого интереса и значительной степени безразличия. Еще несколько секунд ожидания…

Победили Bring Me the Horizon.

***

Сразу после получения награды Оливер Сайкс куда-то исчез, и вся тяжесть журналистского внимания после церемонии легла на плечи Бирсака. Впрочем, обе группы заранее продумывали свое поведение: как на случай победы, так и поражения. Поэтому стоя в холле в окружении камер Энди более чем убедительно и позитивно говорил о том, что подтверждение заслуг группы, полученное в виде ряда наград, для них, конечно, важно, но самое главное — это их музыка. В этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. Энди взглянул на него, почти незаметно вздрогнул и быстро нажал на сброс. Не успел он убрать телефон обратно в карман, как раздался новый звонок. Снова сброс. Энди пытается продолжать говорить о том, как они благодарны своим поклонникам за поддержку — раздается звук пришедшего сообщения. Не удержавшись от слова «fuck», Энди читает сообщение, нервно закусывает губу, быстро набирает что-то в ответ и отключает телефон. Спокойствие утрачено, и Бирсаку не терпится отделаться от репортеров.

— Получается, что у Bring Me the Horizon фанатов больше и музыка лучше, — не унимается какая-то журналистка.

— У Джастина Бибера фанатов еще больше. Может быть, мне и его считать великим музыкантом? — огрызается Энди. — Да, Джейк, уже иду… — Крикнул он стоявшему неподалеку Питтсу, который никуда не собирался его звать. Но Энди, схватив Джейка под руку, быстро потащил его прочь из зала.

***

Через час после окончания прямого эфира весь концертный зал словно вымер. Оливер Сайкс находился один в гримерке группы. Комната была погружена в полумрак, включена была только подсветка вокруг зеркала. Оливер сидел к нему спиной, пристально глядя на дверь. В этот момент он мучился от нетерпеливого ожидания. В очередной раз безрезультатно проверив свой телефон, он уже был готов швырнуть его в стену, но как раз в этот момент из коридора донесся звук приближающихся шагов. Сердце забилось быстрее. Оливер заставил себя не менять положения, думая о том, что тот, кто войдет в эту дверь, будет видеть только темный силуэт, что поможет скрыть волнение.

Наконец, дверь тихо открылась, и в гримерку зашел Энди Бирсак. Энди был по-прежнему в том же прикиде, в котором прибыл на церемонию. Приталенная кожаная курточка, открытая маечка, узкие джинсы с кучей навешанной на них абсолютно бесполезной, но эффектной фигни. Он молча закрыл за собой дверь и остановился, глядя на Оливера недобрым взглядом. А Оливер смотрел на него.

— Сколько можно тебя ждать? Я уже начал думать, что ты испугаешься и не придешь.

— Вот еще! Просто не мог долго от своих отвязаться. У меня, между прочим, с ребятами были планы на сегодня.

— В жопу твои планы…

Оливер резко поднялся и быстро пересек комнату. Энди инстинктивно отшатнулся назад. Но сзади была закрытая дверь, и Оливер с силой прижал его к ней, а в следующее мгновение прилип к его губам в поцелуе. Какое-то время Энди не двигался, словно каменная статуя. Но когда пальцы Оливера начали продвигаться вниз по его бедру, Энди с силой оттолкнул его от себя.

— Блядь! Ты совсем охуел! — крикнул Энди раздраженно. — Звонишь мне прямо во время интервью, назначаешь встречу. И где? Здесь же. Где собралась вся музыкальная, и не только, пресса. И нас кто угодно может здесь застать.

— Что-то во время летнего тура, когда мы трахнулись почти в каждом трейлере, включая трейлер пресс-центра, ты не сильно волновался — так тебе горело!

Эта фраза вызвала ряд воспоминаний, и лицо Энди расплылось в довольной улыбке.

— Да, круто было, — проговорил он, уже без раздражения. И добавил. — Но тогда я все время был бухой и да — мне горело. Но я сам в шоке, что нас тогда так никто и не спалил, и в интернете не появилось никакого занимательного хоумвидео.

— Ага. Тогда бы ты в этом году получил еще одну премию — «Самая горячая порно-звезда».

— Хорошо, что ты понимаешь, что эта награда досталась бы — не тебе!.. Черт! Серьезно. Кто-то мог остаться в этих гримерках с какими-нибудь бабами.

— Блядь, кто?! С какими бабами?! Кончай уже истерить! Более безопасного места сейчас просто не придумаешь! Лузеры расползлись обратно по своим норкам, фанаты смотрят видео на ютьюбе и срутся в комментах, журналисты готовят репортажи… Им долго придется запикивать всю ту брань, которая лилась сегодня из твоего очаровательного грязного ротика.

— Да, уж! А круто все-таки мы их развели! Эти журналюги от всяких разборок возбуждаются больше, чем от историй любовных похождений, и гораздо больше, чем от хорошей музыки. Бедняжки! Ведь у них так мало достойных информационных поводов. Зато уж в этот раз мы не дали им скучать без дела.

— Не переживаешь, что главная награда досталась не вам?

— Пф… Вот еще! Из-за чего переживать? — бросил Энди, немного переигрывая с безразличием. — У нас самые высокие продажи дисков, полные солдауты билетов через полчаса после начала продаж, наши поклонники…

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь догадывается? — Оливер прервал этот поток самовосхваления.

— Ну, мои ребята знают.

— Что?!

— В смысле, знают, что мы с тобой специально для паблисити собачимся.

— А… Это и мои знают. Я про другое.

— Никто ни о чем не догадывается. И не догадается, если только ты не будешь продолжать названивать мне в самые неподходящие моменты. Мне сохранять секретность гораздо важнее, чем тебе. Я ведь, можно сказать,. семейный человек…

На секунду повисает пауза. Оливер и Энди смотрят друг другу в глаза. И следом оба одновременно начинают громко ржать, сгибаясь от смеха.

Через пару минут:

— Ладно, иди уже сюда, — Оливер притягивает Энди к себе, одновременно стаскивая с него куртку и запуская руки под майку. На этот раз Энди отвечает ему теми же действиями и они сливаются в жадном влажном поцелуе, который не разрывают долгое время.

— Черт, Энди, я так по тебе соскучился, — шепчет Оливер, продолжая целовать своего «смертельного врага».

— Тебе действительно нужно улетать уже завтра? — голос Энди странно подрагивает.

— Я сделал все, чтобы не улететь еще сегодня… хватит об этом, замолчи…

Они продолжают поцелуй. Желание все более нарастает. Поцелуи становятся все более жадными и агрессивными. Они с силой начинают впиваться зубами в губы друг друга. Ногти вонзаются в позвоночник, заставляя сильнее прижиматься и чувствовать пульсирующее возбуждение. Оливер поволок Энди в сторону дивана.

— Надо же, какое мне выпало счастье: оказывается — я целую самого сексуального парня.

— Можно подумать, что ты раньше этого не понимал.

— Ха, теперь это подтверждено официально. Ты же этой наградой до жопы доволен.

— Даже не знаю, за что тебе такое счастье как я.

— Знаешь.

Оливер толкает Энди на диван и опускается перед ним на колени. Торопливо пытается расстегнуть и стянуть с него узкие джинсы с обмотанными вокруг бедер ремешками. Естественно, его нетерпеливость не способствует скорости выполнения этой непростой задачи. Энди смотрит на него, ехидно и выжидательно. Наконец-то, справившись со всеми застежками, Оливер со злостью стаскивает джинсы и отшвыривает их подальше.

— Бля, ты бы еще пояс верности нацепил.

— Счастье не всегда легко дается… Ау! Черт!..

От первого прикосновения губ Оливера к головке своего возбужденного члена Энди не то что вскрикивает, а скорее всхлипывает. Оливер проходится языком по всей длине и Энди начинает томно стонать. От каждого нового прикосновения его член вздрагивает, и по телу разбегаются теплые электрические волны, заставляющие нестерпимо желать продолжения. Его возбуждение передается Оливеру, и тот еще с большим вдохновением чередует работу губ и языка.

— Что это ты сегодня такой щедрый? — запинаясь, проговаривает Энди сквозь собственные стоны. — Обычно от тебя с трудом допросишься, чтобы ты поработал ротиком.

— Считай это компенсацией за ваш позорный проигрыш.

— Сука!

Ласки продолжаются. Оливер чувствует, что их общее напряжение слишком велико, и то, что задумывалось как короткая прелюдия, должно сейчас же завершиться оргазмом. Поэтому он расстегивает собственные джинсы и начинает помогать себе рукой. Заметив его действия, Энди перестает сдерживать себя, что и так давалось ему с большим трудом, и через несколько секунд они оба кончают, под сопровождение особенно выразительного стона Энди.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Оливер, переведя дыхание.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь!

— Ну, надеюсь, что сегодня ты будешь признательным.

— Может быть, это тебе стоит быть признательным за то, что тебе было позволено отсосать у самого сексуального парня.

— Ну, ты и дрянь! Я, блин, сделаю все, чтобы ты еще недели две не мог сесть на свою задницу.

— Надеюсь, что это не пустые обещания.

— Сейчас узнаешь!

Оливер хватает Энди за майку, которая все еще на нем, резко его тянет вниз, укладывает на диване и начинает избавляться от собственной одежды. Энди украдкой бросает на его тело восхищенно-голодные взгляды, возбуждаясь от нового предвкушения. Но когда Оливер перехватывает его взгляд, сразу говорит:

— Может быть, ты уже снимешь с меня эту майку. Не самому же мне этим заниматься.

Оливер окидывает его взглядом. Смотрит на его ребра и соски, которые скорее подчеркиваются, чем прикрываются этой майкой, на голые узкие бедра и длинные стройные ноги, и чувствует, что у него самого сейчас буквально потекут слюни и начнут капать изо рта.

— Оставайся так. Похоже на прикид дешевой шлюшки — тебе идет.

Не давая Энди ничего ответить, он накрывает его своим телом. Начинает целовать, переходя от губ к шее и груди, путаясь в майке и двух-трех кулонах, которые болтаются у Энди на шее, злясь и одновременно заводясь от этого еще сильнее, продолжая уже не столько целовать, сколько кусать его гладкую кожу с нарастающей яростью.

— Блядь! Давай без засосов! Мне еще сегодня к моей благоверной возвращаться.

На последних словах Оливер укусил Энди особенно сильно.

— Заткни свой хавальник и не учи меня, как мне тебя выебать! И сегодня ты отсюда точно никуда не пойдешь!

Последнее утверждение для Энди оказалось явно приятным. Приподнявшись, Оливер раздвигает Энди ноги и запускает руку ему между ягодиц. Один палец с трудом входит внутрь. Энди начинает слегка стонать и извиваться.

— Какая же у тебя узкая задница, с ума сойти, — шепчет Оливер, продолжая свою работу, стараясь добавить другие пальцы.

— Ага, просто в гости давно никто не заходил.

— Ну, у меня-то других парней нет. Это понятно. А у тебя?

— Ой, прости, а это разве твое дело?

Оливер грубо и глубоко вводит в Энди пальцы одной руки, а другой одновременно с силой сжимает его член. Энди резко взвыл, крепко зажав ногами ему руку.

— Ааа! Черт! Ладно-ладно! Конечно же — никого! Перестань!

— Так-то лучше. Хороший мальчик. Я смотрю, ты уже готов. Правильно?

Энди капризно молчит. Оливер раздвигает ему ноги шире, помещает между ними свои бедра и начинает медленно, направляя рукой, вводить в него свой член. Он входит с большим трудом. Энди начинает издавать стоны боли, смешанной с удовольствием, и изгибаться, словно одновременно желает и оттолкнуть, и впустить глубже внутрь себя. Оливер требовательно гладит его по бедру, намекая, что бы он закинул свои ноги ему на спину. Долго намекать не приходится, длинные ноги крепко обхватывают его. Еще глубже. Энди полностью прогибается в пояснице, упираясь в диван локтями и запрокидывая голову. Черные пряди волос прилипают к лицу, на котором выступили капельки пота. В полутемной комнате свет ламп выхватывает два сплетенных тела, захватывающим образом прорисовывая их изгибы, а татуировки обоих кажутся мистическими узорами. Оба смотрят друг на друга восхищенными глазами, зная, что эта сцена останется в их памяти одной из самых красивых картинок.

— Бирсак, я тебя обожаю! Ты меня реально с ума сводишь!

— Я знаю…

— А мне ты ничего не хочешь сказать?

— Двигайся быстрее… и резче…

— Сука!

Оливер резко перекидывает ноги Энди себе на плечи и входит на полную длину, вдавливая Энди в диван. Срывающиеся на крик стоны разносятся по пустым коридорам. У обоих волосы уже мокрые и капли пота катятся по всему телу. Разрядка неотвратимо приближается. В какой-то момент Оливер перекидывает обе ноги Энди себе на одно плечо.

— Сожми ножки посильнее…

— Куда еще сильнее?! Ты и так еле входишь…

— Хочу, чтобы мне тоже было больно…

***

— Сайкс…

— Ммм…

— Курить хочу. Подай мои джинсы.

— Ты совсем охренел!

— Нуу… пжлстааа… Не хочу шевелиться — ты меня совсем измотал. К тому же, ты ближе.

Тихо матерясь, Оливер потянулся рукой с дивана за валяющимися на полу джинсами. Но они были слишком далеко, и ему пришлось встать. Подняв джинсы, он с силой швырнул их Энди прямо в лицо и молча лег обратно. Самодовольно ухмыляясь, Энди отыскивал карман с сигаретами и зажигалкой.

— Курить вредно. И пожарная сигнализация может сработать, — проворчал Оливер.

— Похер…

Отыскав сигареты, Энди глубоко и с наслаждением затянулся.

— OMG, какой же это все-таки кайф! — проговорил он на выдохе.

— Ты о сексе?

— Вообще-то я о сигаретах. Но секс был тоже вполне себе на приличном уровне.

— Бля, Бирсак, ты меня реально нереально бесишь!

— Я знаю.

Энди повернулся к Оливеру. Приподнявшись на локте, он состроил умильную мордашку заискивающего котика.

— Оли, я думаю нам нужно на следующий год другую тему придумать.

— Типа?

— Типа мы осознали, что были не правы, принесли друг другу извинения, задружились и в пылу дружеских чувств даже стали поговаривать о возможности какого-нибудь совместного проекта. А?

— Звучит неплохо. Только не уверен, что я смогу правильно рассчитать степень дружеских чувств. Свое желание отыметь тебя хоть прямо на красной ковровой дорожке мне легче прятать за желанием набить тебе морду, которое, кстати сказать, на самом деле появляется у меня довольно часто.

Энди улыбнулся своей искренней улыбкой.

— Зато у нас появится предлог, чтобы видеться, — сказал он тихим естественным голосом. Но тут же перешел на более громкий безразлично-пренебрежительный тон. — К тому же вялое продолжение нашей вражды уже никому не будет интересно. Слишком эффектно мы сегодня выступили. Надо было бы повышать градус. Не переходить же нам к реальному мордобитию и кровопролитию. Мне мое лицо, в отличие от тех, кому особо нечего терять, весьма дорого.

— Может быть, мне еще призвать моих поклонников голосовать за тебя? Боишься, что без меня на тебя никто внимания не обратит?

— Иди ты нахер! Как бы тебе самому помощь моих поклонников не понадобилась. Мы уже начали готовить новый альбом, и он будет реально охрененный. Так что в следующий раз мы по-любому возьмем первое место. Можешь даже зря не стараться.

— Ага, конечно. Знаю я, чтО ты в следующий раз возьмешь, клоун размалеванный.

— Че ты сказал, задница татуиро…

Но Оливер уже заткнул ему рот поцелуем…


End file.
